Ketika Ryodan Tobat
by Roya Chan
Summary: Apa jadinya ya, jika Genei Ryodan tobat? langsung baca aja..
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika Ryodan Bertasbih**

**.**

**By: Me**

**.**

Suatu malam, Shalnark, seorang anggota Genei Ryodan, sedang merenung. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.(mikirin aku ya? *author dipentung Shizuku(?)*). Tapi lama-lama, dia makin resah. Diapun mendatangi ketuanya, Kuroro Lucifer.

Shalnark : *ngetuk pintu* Danchou! Danchou, lu didalam?

Kuroro : Iya. Masuk aja, Shal!

Shalnark : *masuk* Danchou, boleh gue cerita sesuatu nggak?

Kuroro : Boleh. Duduk!

Shalnark : *duduk*

Kuroro : Mau cerita apa malam-malam gini?

Shalnark : Gini, danchou. Selama ini, kita kan menjadi sekelompok pembunuh nih, ye. Dan gue ngerasa, perbuatan kita salah. (sok alim lu, Shal! *digeplak*)

Kuroro : Hm? Kenapa lu ngomong gitu?

Shalnark : Ya piling(feeling) aja. Kita selama ini dah merenggut nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah, mencuri barang mereka, dan membiarkan orang menderita. Danchou juga gitu, nyolongin Nen-nya orang laen, maling jemuran, ngadu ayam, dan lain lain deh. Bisa sekarat mulut berbusa gue kalo bahas itu.

Kuroro : Hm.. *usap-usap dagu* Lu bener juga.

Shalnark : Jadi gimana nih? Gue jadi serba salah nih!

Kuroro : Hm.. Gini aja, kita ngaji yuk? Tobat sekalian!

Shalnark : Ngaji? Ya sudah! Pokok dosa-dosa kita diampuni oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Kuroro : Kalo gitu, besok kita adakan pertemuan, tanpa kecuali.

Shalnark : Oke deh, danchou!

Keesokan harinya, para Laba-laba mangadakan rapat dadakan mengenai Tobat Ryodan. Saat semua berkumpul dan duduk dinisan masing-masing(?), Kuroro menceritakan permaslahan utamanya.

Kuroro : Jadi gini, anggota-anggota Ryodan yang saya cintai. Gue dan Shalnark kemaren abis ngupi, dan kami berdua ngomongin soal masa depan kita(prasaan kagak ngupi deh!). Kami berunding, bagaimana kalau kita Tobat dan pensiun jadi pembunuh?

Uvogin : *tereak* APA!? TOBAT!?

Machi : Danchou, apa nggak salah tuh?

Pakunoda : Kita? Ryodan? Tobat?

Feitan+Pinks : *rempong* Nggak elit layaw!

Kuroro : Iya, gue tau. Tapi apakah kalian tak berpikir, kalau perbuatan kita selama ini salah? (sok alim juga nih orang! *dikubur*)

Shizuku : Perbuatan apa ya? Gue lupa! *lupa ingatan tiba-tiba*

Kuroro : Contohnya.. *ambil buku catatan* ..Kita maling jemuran, utamanya pakean dalem, nyolong nyawanya orang, nyolong gorengan di pasar, nyoret-nyoret muka orang, dan lain-lain. Capek mau nyebutin atu-atu.

Kortopi : Tapi, danchou.. bukankah itu kerjaannya danchou semua? *nunjuk buku yang dipegang Kuroro*

Kuroro : Hah? *liat cover buku* (buku bergambar Hello Kitty, bertuliskan Catatan Mas Kuroro)

Feitan : Wah.. buka kartu nih..

Shalnark : Ternyata danchou punya selera yang feminin yah? Kaya Hisoka dong.. *ngelirik Hisoka*

Pakunoda : Tak kusangka... ternyata danchou sama gilanya sama si author. *dilempar sendal*

Kuroro : Hush! Diem! Nggak usah dibahas lagi! Malu tau!

Machi : Nah, sekarang.. bagaimana ini? Danchou bilang kita rencana akan tobat? Tapi tobat yang begimana? Caranya?

Kuroro : Kalau itu..

Uvogin : *nyela* Tunggu, danchou! Kok kita mau tobat sih? Ngebunuh adalah hobi gue.

Kuroro : Uvo! Diem napa? Suara lu sampe 300 oktaf. Budek gue ntar.

Shizuku : Woy! Ini sebenernya mbahas apa'an sih? Kok dari tadi ngelanyar kemana-mana sih?

Kuroro : Oh ya! Kita pokoknya mau tobat! Yang nggak setuju, nggak dapet jatah makan selama 3 hari, titik, nggak pake tanda baca yang laen.

Hisoka : Emang danchou pernah ngasih kita makan?

Feitan : Rasanya nggak tuh! Slama ini kita kan nyolong dari warung nasi Padang.

Kuroro : Biar! Pokoknya kita mau tobat! Kudu tobat! *lempar-lempar barang sambil mencak-mencak*

Shalnark : Aduh danchou..

Pakunoda : Nggak usah pake acara ngambek napa?

Kortopi : Wah.. Danchou nangis tuh!

Feitan : Iya, iya, danchou! Jangan ngambek lah. *usap-usap kepala yang kena timpuk Kuroro* Kita bakal tobat. Berhenti lempar-lempar lah!

Kuroro : Bener ye?

Ryodan : Iya! *ngikutin Feitan usap-usap kepala (kena timpuk semua)*

Kuroro : Oke deh! Kita tobat yuk? Sekarang yuk?

Machi : Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Kuroro : Caranya...

Hahaha.. Yes! Yes! Yes! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! Cepirit! *digampar*

Ini fic saya ketik jam 1 malem, abis.. Levy (laptop) gue dipake bapak gue!

Ya dah wes.. lanjut aja deh ceritanya!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

Kuroro : Caranya...

Ryodan : Gimana caranya?

Kuroro : Nggak tau!

Ryodan : *GUBRAK* APA!? DANCHOU JUGA GAK TAU!?

Kuroro : Hehe.. Iya! Abisnya, aku nggak pernah kepikiran mau tobat!

Shalnark : Duh danchou... gue kira lu tau! Gimana sih! Payah!

Kuroro : Yahh.. Pan elu yang minta tobat pertamanya! Sekarang gue tanya, lu tau gak caranya, Shal? Kalo nggak tau juga, gue penggal kepalanya Feitan! *melotot sampe matanya keluar separo*

Feitan : Kok gue sih yang dipenggal?

Shalnark : Tenang aja, danchou! Aku tau caranya! Tak usah khawatir.

Ryodan : Beneran lu?

Shalnark : Iya! Mau tau caranya? Mau tau?

Ryodan : Ya!

Shalnark : Kita lanjutkan setelah yang satu ini! Jamaa~h!

Dan akhirnya Shalnark tepar karna kena tinju beruntun dari seluruh anggota Laba-laba karna ngomongnya mbulet bin gak nyambung.

Kuroro : Ngomong yang bener donk! Tinggal jawab aja susah amat!

Shalnark : Sorry! *usap-usap pipinya yang bengkak*. Kalo soal tata cara bertobat, ya tinggal tanya authornya aja! Gitu aja kok repot!

Ryodan : Ohh... Bener juga! Gak kepikiran ya? *nepuk dahi*

Shalnark : Dasar gile semua! Nggak author, nggak anggota Ryodan, sama-sama oonnya!

Dan Shalnark tepar lagi karna kena tendang berjamaah anggota Ryodan plus author.

Kuroro : Nah, sekarang kita panggil authornya! Tolong dibantu ya? Dibantu ya? Bimsalabim jadi apa prok prok prok!

Rryodan : AUTHOR~!

Dan author datang dengan terjun dari langit and njebol atap gedung, dengan gaya ala superman. Jubah berkibar-kibar.

Author : Wahai para manusia! Eh, salah. Wahai para siluman ada apakah geranga memanggil daku! (sok spesimis)

Ryodan : *sweetdrop* Nih author udah cewek, sarap lagi!

Kuroro : Gini, author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, serta sarap dan gak waras. Kami meminta petunjukmu, cara untuk bertaubat, dari dosa-dosa kami selama ini!

Author : Nih orang. Udah minta tolong, ngejek pula. Gue balik aja! *siap-siap terbang*

Ryodan : Eh, Tunggu Dulu!

Author : Apa'an sih!?

Shalnark : Gini thor..

Author : Thar, thor, thar, thor mulu! Gue punya nama, bloon!

Shalnark : Iya iya, maap! Gini, mbak, kami butuh buku script tentang cara tobat! Bisa pinjem gak?

Author : Hmm.. *mikir* boleh! 3500 sejam!

Feitan : Dikira warnet apa, 3500 sejam!

Author : Eh, jaman gini mana ada yang gratisan? BBM lanka tau!

Kortopi : Apa coba hubungannya?

Author : Jadi pinjem kagak? Kalo kagak, gue mau ngelanjutin bisnin gue ama Killua!

Pakunoda : Emang bisnis apa ya? Kok penting banget keliatannya?

Author : Bisnis cuci pakean. Apa tuh basa kerennya? Lon.. galon atau balon... Lontong?

Feitan : Londri(laundry) kale, thor!

Author : Eh, Tan! Lu kali lagi panggil gue 'Thor' gue cium lu ye?

Feitan : *blush* Iye iye, mbak!

Author : Nah, nih bukunya! Inget, sejam 3500! Gue itung dari sekarang.

Kuroro : Iya iya, thor, eh, mbak! Ntar itung-itungannya minta Shalnark aja.

Author : Oke deh! Gue balik bisnis dulu ye? Dadah.. *terbang*

Machi : Tunggu, mbak! Situ terbang caranya gimana?

Author : Ini kan ada benang lu yang gue pinjem buat njahit kolor yang disobekin Killua kemaren. Masa lupa?

Machi : Oh iya. Gue inget.

Author : Ya udah.. lanjut..

Back to story~

Kuroro : Ini dia, kitab suci pemberian mbak author pada kita. Kitab yang memberi kita petunjuk cara bertobat. Kita baca. *Buka buku*

**Cara bertaubat yang baik dan benar:**

_Renungkanlah kesalahan anda._

_Jika kesalahan anda lebih dari 5 dan parah, maka renungkanlah lagi._

_Kalau sudah direnungkan dalam-dalam, pegilah keseuatu tempat dimana ada air disana._

_Wudlulah. Caranya ada dihalaman 1234._

_Sholatlah. Caranya di halaman 3456_

_Setelah selesai, Kembalilah ketempat yang ada airnya tadi._

_Bacalah__** Bismillah.**_

_Celupkan kepala anda kedalam air, nyebur juga boleh, selama 30 menit._

_Jika anda tidak bernafas, berarti anda sudah tak hidup._

_**Innalillahi wainnaillaihi rojiun..**_

Kuroro : Ampun nih author apa'an? Masa kita disuruh nyelupin kepala selama 30 menit?

Shlnark : Tuh author pingin ngebunuh kita atau apa sih?

Hehe.. Chap 2 selesai. Tinggal chap 3. Langsung aja dah!


	3. Chapter 3

Pakunoda : Danchou, kita jadi tobat kagak?

Kuroro : Jadi! *mantab* Tapi kita tak usah ngikutin step bunuh dirinya. Setelah kita Sholat tadi, kita berdo'a masing-masing. Minta ampunan, dan semuanya hidup sejahtera. Hahaha..

Feitan : Oke deh!

Akhirnya mereka membaca dan membelajari isi buku yang kira-kia tebalnya 313.354 halaman, mereka butuh waktu kira-kira satu tahun untuk paham betul dan melakukannya dengan serius, faseh, dan khusuk. Kasihan Shalnark, harus itung-itungan ama gue, si author. Hahaha.. *ditimpuk*

Mereka akhirnya bisa menjalankan ibadahnya dengan khusuk untuk pertama kalinya.

Mereka sholat diimami Kuroro, dan berdo'a dengan sungguh-sungguh. (kalian bisa ngebayangin gak, Genei Ryodan pake mukna, bagi cewek, dan songkok-sarung, bagi yang cowok. Gue aja ngebayangin ampe gulung-gulung ketawa. Cakep atuh..)

**Do'a mereka:**

Kuroro : Ya Allah, ampunilah dosaku. Dan semoga Kurapika membalas perasaanku.

Shalnark : Semoga author gak ngasih harga mahal-mahal buat nyewa bukunya.

Shizuku : Semoga, emakku ngasih restu buat aku dan Shalnark.

Feitan : Semoga aku tambah tinggi.

Pakunoga : Kuatkanlah aku, biar gak mbaca pikirannya orang lain.

Kortopi : Semoga aku bisa nggak jual barang bajakan lagi.

Uvogin : Semoga aku tambah berotot dan punya baju yang muat.

Machi : Semoga aku bisa jadi artis. Nggak usah papan atas, balik papan juga boleh.

Hisoka : Semoga Machi membalas perasaanku, dan nggak nyiksa aku lagi.

Nobunaga : Moga-moga kita nemu markas baru. Disini apek.

Pinks : Semoga aku bisa mbuka usaha pijat urat.

Bonolenov : Semoga aku dapat sarung tinju baru, buat duel sama Chris John.

**Dan begitu seterusnya..**

Epilog

Kuroro : Mbak author, makasih bukunya. Kita udah jadi orang insap(insyaf) nih. *ngasih buku*

Author : Tengkyu(thank you). Nah, sekarang tagihannya. Untuk satu tahun plus satu bulan, aku beri harga 30.765.000. murah kan?

Shalnark : *nelen ludah* waduh.. mahal amat tuh! Gue kagak punya duit!

Author : Ayo. Ini udah yang paling murah lho! Orang lain kalo lama pinjamnya setahun sebulan gue kasih 5000 doang.

Feitan : Lha? Kok murahan? Kita mahalan!

Author : Yah.. sekali-sekali morotin Ryodan apa salahnya sih?

Ryodan : Yee.. Author sialan!

Shalnark : *bisikin Pakunoda* Woy, elu baca pipkirannya author donk. Cari tau kesukaannya... ntar kasih, terus gue kagak keluar duit. Plis lah..

Pakunoda : Iya deh.. kali ini aja lho ya? Mbak Author! *jalan ke author*

Author : Apa?

Pakunoda : *pegang tangan author* makasih ya udah mbantuin kami.

Author : Iya, sama-sama.

Pakunoda : *kaget* waduh! *jalan ke Shalnark and bisikin* eh, aku nggak mau bahas soal ini deh. Lu langsung bayar aja!

Shalnark : Emang apa sih kesukaannya author?

Author : *masang deathglare and suara serem* Pakunoda.. aku dengar kau!

Pakunoda : *nelen ludah* *geleng-geleng* *gak ngasih tau Shalnark*

Shalnark : *heran terus nangis* Huaa.. uang gue akhirnya ilang juga 30 juta ditangan author...

Hohoho.. lumayan.. 30.765.000.. Thanks to akal bulus ku.. *kena timpuk*

Ok, thanks yang udah baca. Review pls?


End file.
